


All Our Tomorrows

by NervousAsexual



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual
Summary: Years after retirement from Starfleet active duty, Spock and McCoy consider where it is they're boldly going.





	All Our Tomorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Issue 49 of the Spiced Peaches fanzine. [Check it out over here!](http://spiced-peaches.livejournal.com/64781.html)

Spock returned from lecturing at the academy very late, which irritated him. He had been moving along like clockwork before a group of young engineering students appeared with innumerable questions.

It was with great relief that he finally heard the apartment door close behind him. He had always enjoyed solitude, and that enjoyment only grew as he got older.

He was considering whether to cook or replicate supper, when he entered the living area and found Leonard lying on his back on the floor.

Immediately a lot of very human emotions came pouring into him. He dropped his belongings and made his way quickly to the doctor's side. "Leonard? Leonard, are you hurt?"

"My back is killing me dead," Leonard said, staring up at the ceiling, "but other than that I'm fine."

Spock allowed himself a moment of relief before he gathered up his emotions and tucked them back away where they belonged. "Are you telling me that your back hurts?"

"Damn right my back hurts."

"So you decided to lie on the floor?"

Leonard was silent for a moment.

"My back hurts," he said at last.

"So you said. Is there anything I can do?"

Leonard looked up at him with big blue eyes. "Rub my back?"

So much for solitude. "Very well. Roll over."

And Leonard did. "Thanks for this, Spock."

"Mm-hm." He pulled Leonard's shirt up, to better get at the back in question, and found himself feeling oddly sad. He had noticed himself getting a bit thicker around the middle as he aged, and certainly Jim had as well, along with a number of others with whom he had served. But Leonard... Leonard only seemed to get thinner.

"Spock?"

He steered his mind away from the feeling. Gently he put a hand against the small of Leonard's back and rubbed it in small circles. He could feel the ache now himself, low in the back and off to one side. "Yes, Leonard."

"I've been thinking about going back to Georgia."

"For a visit?"

Leonard's momentary silence spoke volumes, but after a moment he said, "I'm not sure yet."

"I see." And indeed he did. Leonard was never a very difficult read. It was simple enough to sense that he was lonely, alone in the apartment with no job, and starting to feel the homesickness that so often came with age. He set the heel of his other hand higher on Leonard's back and pressed down gently.

"Wait, that's it, that's the spot." Leonard sighed in relief and Spock felt him relax. "I think it'd be nice to see the old homestead again. Not that I expect you to come with me. You've got your teaching, and it's not like you'd know anyone there." He thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, after all this time I don't know I'll know anybody there."

"Alright. When should we leave?"

"Are ya not listening to me, Spock? I might decide I don't want to come back."

"And if that's what you decide, then that's where I'll stay too."

"I said you don't have to go."

"Nonsense." He leaned down to better see Leonard's face. "Don't you remember what I told you on Sarpeidon?"

Leonard sighed. "Where's that? We've been on a lot of planets, Spock."

"We go together," Spock said, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "We go together, or not at all."

"Damn fool Vulcan," Leonard said, but he smiled, and he blushed, and Spock felt the aches disappear in an ocean of contentment.


End file.
